Mitsu
Mitsu '''(pronounced "MIT-soo") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Her Total Skill Level is 20. Wii Sports Club In Tennis she is quite low at Grade 2, and plays mainly with others up to Grade 5. In Boxing, she has a better skill at Grade 6. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Mitsu is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. * According to Mario Kart 8, she's Japanese. ''(みつ)'' * Her name is Japanese for three. * In certain promotional material, like the Tomodachi Collection: Shin Seikatsu Direct an earlier design for Mitsu is used. In her earlier design, she is slightly thinner and has her hair styled in a bun instead of it being loose and wavy. * Mitsu isn't a Pro at any sport, like Joana, Sophia, Adrien, Xiao-Tong, and Merrick. * Mitsu has the lowest Total Skill Level of all Wii Sports Club Miis that aren't only Baseball teammates/Tennis partners, and the only non-teammate with a TSL below 21. * She's one of the only 2 Beginner Miis in Wii Party U to wear light green, along with Xiaojian. * She, Shu-Hui, Xiaojian, and Akira are the only Wii Sports Club Miis Whose favorite color is light green. * Due to her eyebrows being streched and partly placed behind her hair, it may look like she has the same eyebrows as Ji-hoon and Xiao-Tong, but she doesn't. She actually has the default eyebrows for a female Mii. Gallery HEYimHeroic 3DS QR-030 Mitsu.JPG|Mitsu's official QR Code, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting her Mii data file. HEYimHeroic 3DS FACE-030 Mitsu.JPG|Mitsu's official face image, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting her Mii data file. HEYimHeroic 3DS FULLBODY-030 Mitsu.JPG|Mitsu's official full body image, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting her Mii data file. Badge-6-6.png|'''Mitsu's badge. Badge-41-4.png|'Mitsus badge. Badge-71-4.png|'Mitsu's badge. Nintendo direct pic 11.jpg|'''Mitsu with John, Anne, Marit, Enrique, Jesús, Marius, Rui, Claudia and Laura. Wii Sports CPU.png|'Mitsu' is the 2nd one to the left. Mitsu.png 15320389609931348927608.jpg 1532043646793198679024.jpg IMG_4169.jpg File:74_WiiU_Wii-Party-U_Screenshot_72.jpg|Mitsu falling down from a bridge, along with Maria. IMG_2393.jpg IMG 2532.jpg|Mitsu as a swimming referee. IMG 2774.jpg Entry_img.png|A beta version of Mitsu, showing that her hair is in buns instead of the shoulder length wavy ones. Hero_img.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(59).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(120).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(399).jpg Tomodachi Miis.PNG 1- Beginner-0.jpg|All of the Beginner Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. AYQHAAABAACNUKE8EHQcfA.jpg Category:Female Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Japanese Miis Category:Mii Category:Anti-Pros Category:Wii Party U Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:Miis Who Love Light Green Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:CPU Category:Gray haired Miis Category:Light Green Females Category:Wii U Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Nintendo Category:Left handed Category:Yellow Skinned Miis Category:Elderly CPU Miis Category:Miis that had beta versions Category:Miis with the default nose Category:Miis with makeup Category:Miis with wrinkles Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese Category:Miis with lipsticks